One Drunken Anderson Later
by PrincessPo
Summary: Lestrade throws a costume party on Halloween. Anderson as usual is making an idiot of himself. Lets get some booze in him and see what happens. Rated T for minor language and drunk singing.


The grey haired man looked out his window, checking for his friends. They should be here any second, now. He had decorated the room fittingly, streamers fake cobwebs, he had even gone so far as to carve two pumpkins, and set them on top of the fireplace. The costume party was a good idea. He wondered what everyone would be wearing. Sherlock probably wouldn't dress up, but he was sure the rest of them would. He set out some cheap glasses and hard cider. He'd debated on the beer and eventually decided he would leave it in the fridge and just offer it later. He heard a car pull up and two doors shut. The bell rang and he opened the door.  
"John, Sherlock! You two are the first ones here I'm afraid."  
"That's alright! I'm sure we can entertain ourselves for a while, Greg. Where's your booze?" Asked John.  
"Rough day, John?"  
"This one kept..." John was interrupted by Sherlock.  
"On the table over there, unless you're wanting beer that will be in the refrigerator on the second shelf." Said Sherlock nonchalantly.  
"How'd you kn..." Lestrade's question was cut short by the bell ringing yet again.  
Molly had arrived dressed as Robin, Batman's sidekick. Lestrade laughed when he saw her the costume was fantastic, she looked like a twelve year old boy, that was apart from her long hair that she had pulled back.  
"Hello Molly! Your costume is fantastic!" He told her as she walked in.  
She thanked him and went to join Sherlock and John.

As soon as Lestrade had gotten back into the room the bell rang for the third time. This time it was Anderson and Donovan. Dressed as Batman and Catwoman. He told them they looked great and asked if they had teamed up with Molly. Their quizzical looks told him no. "Well, what a lovely surprise you're going to have when you get in there!" He said laughing.  
"John I've got to ask, who are you supposed to be!"  
"Bilbo Baggins! Can't you tell?" Replied John.  
"Well, you've got the size down!" Lestrade said teasing his friend.  
"Freak! What are you supposed to be?" Donovan asked, or rather demanded Sherlock tell her.  
"I saw little purpose in dressing myself as someone else 'for fun' John was on my case all week about it though." Sherlock said blankly.  
"Oh lighten up mate!" Said Anderson hiccuping a little. The man really couldn't hold his alcohol. "Hey, hey I-I have I have an idea!" He was slurring his words and it was hard to understand what he was saying. "Lets lets act like our characters! As you all can see I'm Bruce Man! Also known as Bat Wayne! No, wait that's not right!" He giggled drunkenly and couldn't stop.  
"He isn't funny yet," said John, "That can only mean I'm not drunk yet!" And he poured himself another glass. "By the way, Greg, the beer wouldn't happen to actually be on the second shelf would it?"  
"Yes it is, help yourself." Said Lestrade, he knew he couldn't drink it all himself anyways.  
Donovan began complaining that her cat suit was too hot Anderson being drink as a sailor had to make a few immature sex jokes at her.

Everyone knew the pair had been shagging for some time now, but this was conformation. Sherlock had been unusually quiet all night. Until John, who claimed he was finally drunk enough to enjoy Anderson's company asked him to sing for them.  
Still Sherlock said nothing, he just gave the short man a look.  
"Ahh! C'mon! I hear you sing in the shower all the time! You're not half bad!" Said John loudly. Everyone was looking between the pair waiting for Sherlock's response. Molly blushed as she began to imagine Sherlock singing. This of course did not go unnoticed by the detective.  
"Ah! Molly, is your costume causing you too overheat as well?"  
"Y-yes..." She lied hoping nobody would question her further.  
"No it's not there's hardly any fabric to it an the little that is there is quite thin."  
"Excuse me for a moment." She said and walked out to her car as an excuse to get away from the only man she would let insult her and embarrass her.

Meanwhile John continued to drink and was now almost on the same level as Anderson. The two drunks had begun to sing some 1980's cheesy love songs together. Even Sherlock had to laugh at how ridiculous they looked. The large clock on the mantel struck 11:30 and Sherlock decided he should drag John home before he did anything stupid. Lestrade helped Sherlock get John into the car. He wished Sherlock luck as the little drunken man began to profess his love of everything. When he got back inside Donovan was lying on the floor and Anderson was standing on the back of the couch singing an old rock song. Molly was staring out the window probably thinking about Sherlock. Lestrade shook his head she would never learn. She turned around and told him she should be heading home before it got too late. Donovan asked for a ride saying she didn't want to be with the 'drunken idiot'. The two women left and Lestrade knew Anderson would eventually tire himself out so he began to clean up the tenants of the party. He couldn't help but hope Anderson would pass out soon. He finished cleaning and began to get ready for bed. "Anderson! I'm going to bed I don't care what you do just be quiet and don't break anything!" He said sleepily.

"Wasshat?" Anderson said his speech so slurred Lestrade hardly knew if he'd even said anything.  
"I'm going to bed." And with that the chief inspector turned to leave.  
"Damn! Niceass you got sssssir!"  
"Anderson lay down and go to sleep."  
"I can't now! I haven't had my Halloween shagging yet!"  
"Yeah ok, um computers over there, just delete the history I don't want my wife thinking it was me looking at that!"  
"I don't want to have a wank! I need a damn good shag!" Anderson was shouting now.  
"Anderson, do yourself a favor and shut up!" Lestrade walked back his room and locked the door just to be sure.  
He laid in bed waiting for sleep, and thinking if his party. It had been fun! He was always glad to entertain his friends, maybe he would keep Anderson away form the booze next time though.


End file.
